


Please Tell Me That You're Alright

by Stella523



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Daniel freaking out over Jack, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Now with alternate ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella523/pseuds/Stella523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No no no this isn’t happening this can’t be happening…” Danny grabbed at his hair and started tugging on it nervously. He tried to call one more time, and as the ringing kept repeating, he felt tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>He jumped off the couch and grabbed his wallet, rushing out the door. He had to find him, he couldn’t just sit there.</p>
<p>Oh god, please let him be okay.<br/>~~~<br/>As requested, I wrote an alternate ending for this, so now there's a chapter two!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for these guys, and since the tag for them is no where near big enough I decided to post it separately from the big prompt-based fic I'm also doing right now. Also it is solely focused on these two and not the whole four horsemen. 
> 
> Title from Motion City Soundtrack - Everything Is Alright

Danny was sitting on the couch watching the news when he first heard the story.

_Gunman taken down in Central Park, five civilians injured._

His mind went blank for a second, then his heart all but stopped.

 _Jack_ was supposed to be in Central Park.

His head was spinning. He was already like twenty minutes later than he said he’d be, what if… what--

 _No,_ Danny thought, _he’s probably fine, no reason to freak out._ He grabbed his phone and dialed Jack’s number. His stomach turned. There was no answer.

“It’s fine,” Danny said to himself as he redialed. Two more tries and he decided now was the time to freak out. His heart was racing, and his breathing sped up.

“No no no this isn’t happening this can’t be happening…” Danny grabbed at his hair and started tugging on it nervously. He tried to call one more time, and as the ringing kept repeating, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

He jumped off the couch and grabbed his wallet, rushing out the door. He had to find him, he couldn’t just sit there.

 _Oh god,_ please _let him be okay._

Danny’s chest was tight as he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was so fixated on the steps below him that he didn’t even notice the body coming towards him until they crashed into each other.

Danny reached out a hand and grabbed onto the railing to steady himself, the other person falling back two steps.

“Sorry,” Danny mumbled automatically, but then he finally looked up and saw Jack staring back at him, a look of worry and confusion on his face.

“Danny, what’s wr-“Jack started, but was cut off when Danny threw himself at him, clinging onto his neck for dear life. The momentum almost knocked him back even more, but he grabbed the hand rail and pushed his other hand against the wall to keep from falling.

“Fuck, Jack, Jesus Christ, fuck you,” Danny was shouting into his shoulder. His voice was shaky but aggressive. Jack tentatively brought his arms around Danny’s waist.

“Okay, what did I do?” he asked confusedly.

Danny pulled back from him and looked Jack in the eyes, his own now full of anger. “Why didn’t you answer your damn phone?!”

“I… it was on silent, I didn’t know you called,” Jack said defensively. Danny punched him in the arm.

“Four times!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry, Danny. What is going on, why are you crying?” Jack asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Danny hadn’t even realized he was, but it didn’t exactly surprise him. “There was a guy in Central Park with a gun, Jack! Five people got shot and you were late coming back and I tried to call you four times but you wouldn’t answer your goddamn phone and…” he trailed off his eyes desperate.

“Wait, what? Really?” Jack’s eyes grew wider. Danny nodded, sniffling as more tears fell. “Danny, I- I had no idea,” he said as he reached forward and pulled Danny in, wrapping his arms around his waist. Danny clung to him again, just as tightly as before. Jack stared up at the ceiling in disbelief as he ran his hand up and down Danny’s back. “I’m so sorry babe, I didn’t know.”

“You asshole, I thought something had happened to you. I was terrified Jack, you were late,” Danny said, fighting back sobs with his face buried in Jack’s shoulder again.

“I know, I know I should have called you, I just didn’t think about it. I’m sorry,” he responded, carding his fingers through Danny’s hair comfortingly.

“I can’t lose you, Jack, you can’t do that to me,” he whispered.

“You’re not gonna lose me Danny, I’m right here, okay? I’m fine, everything is fine. No one’s going anywhere alright? Just breathe.” He could feel Danny nod slightly against him. He pulled back a bit and leaned their foreheads together, Danny’s eyes shut tight and his breathing heavy. Jack reached up and wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” he whispered again.

Danny just shook his head.

“Hey, look at me,” Jack urged, and Danny opened his eyes. “I love you, okay? I’m not going anywhere for a _while_ , don’t you worry,” he laughed.

Danny cracked a small smile. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he mumbled as he pushed forward and connected their lips. The kiss was short but full of passion and desperation, their bodies pressed impossibly close. “I love you” Danny breathed against Jack’s lips.

He smiled and pulled back. “Come on,” he said as he threw his arm around Danny’s shoulder and started walking upstairs.

“What, you mean you don’t like it when I have nervous breakdowns in the stairwell of our apartment complex?” Danny joked, sniffling again.

“I mean, _I_ don’t mind, but everyone else might,” Jack laughed. Danny turned his head away and smiled down at the ground, arm loosely wrapped around Jack’s waist.

“You know, maybe I should endanger myself more often if this is how you react,” Jack grinned.

Danny’s glared at him. “I’ll kill you myself first,” he grumbled.

Jack laughed. “I’m just saying, how often do you _actually_ kiss me like that?”

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes as he opened the apartment door. “I hate you,” he muttered.


	2. Hey, Everything's Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never actually intended to do this but someone requested an alternate ending where Jack is one of the victims and how could I refuse that?  
> The beginning is almost the same as the first chapter if you just wanna skim that.
> 
> Title still from Motion City Soundtrack- Everything Is Alright

Danny was sitting on the couch watching the news when he first heard the story.

_Gunman taken down in Central Park, five civilians injured._

His mind went blank for a second, then his heart all but stopped.

_Jack_ was supposed to be in Central Park.

His head was spinning. He was already like twenty minutes later than he said he’d be, what if… what--

_No,_ Danny thought, _he’s probably fine, no reason to freak out._ He grabbed his phone and dialed Jack’s number. His stomach turned. There was no answer.

“It’s fine,” Danny said to himself as he redialed. Two more tries and he decided now was the time to freak out. His heart was racing, and his breathing sped up.

“No no no this isn’t happening this can’t be happening…” Danny grabbed at his hair and started tugging on it nervously. He tried to call one more time, and as the ringing kept repeating, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

He jumped off the couch and grabbed his wallet, rushing out the door. He had to find him, he couldn’t just sit there.

_Oh god,_ please _let him be okay._

Danny’s chest was tight as he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time he reached the front door of his complex there was a stray tear rolling down his cheek, but he hardly noticed. He unsteadily hailed down a taxi and jumped in the back seat, the pit of his stomach filling with dread.

~~~

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Danny brought his hands up to cover his ears, his body curled in on itself with his head in his lap, trying desperately to block out the sound of that _damn_ heart rate monitor.

There was a deep irony in the fact that the one machine that was letting him know his Jack was alive was also the thing that was going to drive him mad.

Danny lifted his head up and pulled his hands back. They were shaking uncontrollably.

He took in the sight of the boy in front of him again; all hooked up to machines and IVs, dressed in a hospital gown and laying unconscious on a tiny, uncomfortable-looking bed.

Shot in the stomach, they’d said. Shouldn’t be fatal, he’ll likely wake up soon.

That was six hours ago, and now all Danny could feel was cold.

The tears streaming down his face couldn’t be pretty, he knew, but he was alone, and he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Jack looked so peaceful.

So close to dead.

Danny felt sick to his stomach.

He stood up abruptly and started pacing around the little hospital room. He ran his fingers through his hair frantically, like a madman trying to occupy his hands so he didn’t snap. At least that’s what he felt like.

His pacing soon started to make him dizzy, which just upset him more. He couldn’t protect Jack from all this shit, couldn’t make him better after the fact, _fuck_ , he couldn’t even fucking _walk_ now without it being wrong. He fought back a sob. Danny was completely and utterly out of control, over everything.

He was at the mercy of the doctors in this godforsaken place.

Or maybe, it was fate.

Or destiny.

Or god.

Whatever powers may be in this universe, everything was out of Danny’s hands now. And he felt _weak._

There were a thousand scenarios running through his head, all of which ended with Jack anywhere but here. All of which started with if Danny had just done something slightly different. Changed an action here, made a comment there, done _anything_ to keep Jack from walking out the door that morning. Then maybe, _just maybe,_ he wouldn’t be standing here, by his bedside, praying to forces he didn’t even believe in to just please _keep his Jack alive._

Danny didn’t remember reaching out for Jack’s hand, but now, it just felt like dead weight between his own. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face twisting in pain, and brought the hand up to his lips. He couldn’t even bring himself to kiss it, just held it there while his whole body trembled, struggling to breathe as he felt the tears keep pouring out.

He fell to his knees beside the bed, letting go of Jack’s hands, and sat down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Sobs wracked his chest.

“No... no, no, you can’t—you can’t do this,” Danny whispered. He barely even registered his own voice; the blood rushing in his ears was so loud. But it didn’t sound like him. It sounded... broken.

He laid his head back against the bed behind him, wiping at his face and staring up at the ceiling. He sniffed loudly, and the exhale turned into the start of a coughing fit. But he swallowed that down.

Danny closed his eyes, pressing his palms to them just hard enough to feel it. The tears eventually slowed down, the shaking lessened, and his breathing came in heavy bursts.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, his voice sounding worse than the first time. He started begging for that numb feeling to come back, because feeling nothing had to be better than feeling like this.

After five minutes of complete stillness, though, he just felt hyper-aware of everything.

So when the fingers brushed lightly and almost imperceptibly against the top of his head, he didn’t just dismiss it like he otherwise might have. Instead, his body tensed and his eyes shot open. He didn’t dare turn around yet, though, afraid his imagination had created the sensation. Unable to take it if it had.

It came softly, and with much effort, but the sound pierced through the silence filling the hospital room. One word, but that was all it took, and in that second he felt his heart start again.

 “...Danny?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check it out, I'm working on a giant collection of one-shots for all the pairings within the four horsemen (from the first movie). You can leave me prompts and shit there, I like that. Also there's a bunch of JackDaniels in it wooOOO


End file.
